The B/A Love Chronicles - Chapter 5-8
by writinggoddess
Summary: Based after "I Will Remember You".


[This is based after "I Will Remember You"] 

Chapter 5: 

By bushes where Buffy is being sick. 

"Buffy, you okay?" 

Finally, Buffy got up, her face pale and looking a bit on the green side. 

"Oh yeah, morning sickness is great!" 

"Morning sickness? But it's the afternoon!" 

"DUH Willow!" 

Sighing, Willow asked, "Buffy, are you really feeling up to going to class today?" 

"No." 

"Then come on, I'll take you home and we can talk." 

"You're going to miss class? You? Willow the brain?" Holy cow, I must be pregnant," Buffy said cruelly. 

"Don't be mean. Come on." 

------------------------------- 

"What are you going to do about Giles and the gang? There is only so long the 'I'm sick' thing is going to work." 

As Buffy gazed out their window, she said, remotely, "I know. I'm going to tell them tonight so if they try and kill me I can use patrolling as an excuse to get the hell out of there." 

'I hardly think Giles and the gang will let you go patrolling once they know you're pregnant,' Willow thought to herself. 

"And Parker?" 

"Later. I can't deal with that scum yet," Buffy declared, her voice cold and hard as ice and cement. 

"Riley?" 

"Oh I don't know. I might as well tell him the truth, shouldn't I Willow? I slept with an asshole and got knocked up." 

"Buffy. Stop it. You're not the bad person in this. Really, I know it seems that way but it's not. Come on Buffy. Stop," Willow pleaded as tears filled her eyes. 

Again, Willow and Buffy ended up together (not that way =) crying their hearts out. Buffy burst into raking sobs as the drama of her situation and the consequences of one night. Willow cried large cries for her best friend and her pain but also for her own. For own her pain as Buffy's friend and trying to endure. Buffy was in need of extreme friendship but she also continued to strike out with her pain. Willow really didn't know how much more she could handle. She KNEW Buffy really didn't mean the things she said but still, they effects stayed. They couldn't fly off Willow's back. Not after the hard, frankness she has endured as of late. After Oz. After Oz betraying her in some many ways than just one. GOD, she needed help but as she looked at her best friend struggling to hold her sobs in, Willow realized something more important. Buffy needed something but more important; she needed help; immense help. 

From above, the heavens, an angel looked down and smiled. Willow Rosenburg at that very moment, had carried out a selfless act. Gotten over her own need to look at her friends. The angel preceded to write the act in the book called, "The Life Of Willow Rosenburg" for future reference. 

*** 

Chapter 6: 

"Foods here!" Xander yelled, bringing in a bags of delivery with him. 

"Hey Giles, got any plates in this house of yours?" Buffy asked, grabbing the bag from Xander. 

"In the kitchen." 

"Duh, thanks a lot, I gathered they would be there," Buffy said as she swarmed the kitchen for the plates. 

--------------------------------------------------- 

20 Minutes Later 

"Jeez Buff," Xander said as Buffy ate her food and his food too. 

"What?" she asked crossly. 

"She eats everything and asks what!" he said shaking his head. 

Buffy frowned. 

"I'm eating for two, what do you expect?" 

All conversation stopped. Willow's eyes widenly enormously. Xander chocked on his fried rice. Giles frowned. 

"What?" Giles asked. 

Realizing her mistake, Buffy panicked, saying, "Ahh." 

"What Buffy meant was that she's eating for two; her daytime self and her night time self," Willow said. 

"Yeah! That's what I said," Buffy agreed, jumping up. 

"That's not what she meant Willow, is it Buffy?" Giles asked. 

"Of course it what she ---" Willow replied, before being cut off. 

"IS IT BUFFY?" Giles demanded. 

Jumping up, emotions soaring, hunger unsatisfied, Buffy confessed, "No, it isn't. So what? You want to know why I'm sick? Why I can't seem to keep food down? Why I cry over nothing? Why I eat and eat and eat and still I'm hungry? I'm pregnant! Aren't the signs obvious enough? Don't ask who, because I'll save you the trouble! It's Parkers! To make matters worse, I'm a mess. Yes, Giles, I'm going to patrol so save the lectures. I can't deal with them now. Xander, don't say a damn thing or I'll show you first hand what it's like to have a boot stuck up your ass." 

Getting up, Buffy grabbed cartons of food and storned out, forgetting her jacket on a cold, rainy day. 

Everyone at Giles at no words. They sat there in silence feeling like they were in a horrible nightmare. Willow, bless her soul, grabbed her jacket along with Buffy's and went out in search of her. 

*** 

Chapter 7: 

Willow searched high and low through the night before thinking of looking at the mansion. 

She was about to walk into the mansion when Angel appeared and walked through before her. So he couldn't see her, she ran and hid behind a bush then watched as the scene before her began to unfold. 

----------------- 

"Life isn't simple anymore is it Angel?" 

Slowly he nodded knowing the person before he saw her. 

"It never was Buffy. You know that." 

God, she looked beautiful. Her beauty, her body had not changed since he had last seen her but inside something had shifted. He knew her like he knew himself. Every inch, emotion, and attack. He didn't ask how she knew he had been there, just like he knew when was there, he knew she was the same. 

"What are you doing here Angel? I thought you were in LA." 

Stepping forward but thinking better of it and deciding to step back, he replied lightly to her question, "I came to make sure you were okay." 

Buffy continued to just stand there and stare. 

"You couldn't have called instead?" 

Swallowing hard, he nodded negatively. 

"No, I had to see for myself. Doyle, my partner you could say, has these visions from the powers that be and you've been in his lately and I was ...." 

Not allowing him the cop-out, she demanded, "You were what?" 

Gritting his teeth, he said, "I was afraid for you Buffy. Just because we've decided to basically ignore each other doesn't mean I don't worry and there are times like today when I can't just forget it and go on when you could be in trouble." 

Buffy took a moment to take in what he had just said. 

"Well Angel, we have a problem then because I'm in trouble almost everyday of my life and we've decided we can't be together so where does that leave us?" she asked softly, her voice straining not to crack with bubbling emotion. 

With a vampires determination Angel nodded at Buffy. 

"Your right and I'm sorry for this ... whatever *this* is. I shouldn't have come. I'll be going." 

Turning, Angel began to walk out the door and back into the night leaving Buffy standing there alone once more. 

"Don't." 

"Don't?" Angel asked as he turned back. 

"Don't think you can walk in here and spill out some lines and then apologize and leave me again. I won't have it Angel. I won't! It's hard enough living each day as the slayer. Now I live each day without you." 

"Do you? Xander and Willow didn't think so." 

Confused, she asked, "Xander and Willow didn't think what?" 

"Nothing. Nevermind." 

"No! Not nevermimd. Finish what you said Angel!" 

"They said you adjusted pretty well... With Riley? A commando. You left me for him Buffy? Where is the right in that? You said we couldn't be together. You want normalcy. Is Riley Finn with his lies and commando act normal?" Angel asked, his voice filled with a hard edge. 

When she didn't speak, he pounced, "IS HE? Because I don't see the difference between him and I except I'm a vampire and he is a human who *likes* doing what he does." 

Breathless, outraged, Buffy exploded, "How could you? Is that why you came here? To lecture me on my choice of men? If you want to go there let me tell you something Angel. You *ARE* no better! Now get out!" 

Speechless, he stood there. 

"GET OUT!" 

Shaking his head, he turned and left, walking into the dark night where he is safe awaiting the light where he is not. 

-------------------------------- 

Buffy crumbled to the ground in tears. It was too much. She just wanted to die. 

-------------------------------- 

Willow could only stare in shock. 

*** 

Chapter 8: 

"Bastard!" Buffy screamed, laying on the ground, tearing pouring down her face. 

Then Buffy's eyes widened and she gasped. 

"Oh no!" she yelled. 

"HELP ME! Ahhhh!" Buffy screamed, her hands cluching her stomach. 

Willow sprang out from the bushes, running to her side and kneeling. 

"Buffy, are you okay?" 

In her pained state she saw through a haze, Willow, kneeling by her, "Willow? How did you get here?" 

Since it wasn't the time for Willow to say 'Hey, I was evasdropping (sp)', she said, "I heard you screaming. What's the matter?" 

"The baby Willow. I think I'm losing the baby. Help me... Please." 

Willow swallowed. 

Easier said than done. 

"Okay, DON'T move and I'll be right back," she instructed Buffy. 

Hysterical, Buffy grabbed Willow's arm, cutting off her circulation. 

"Buff, let go or I'LL need the hospital more than you. Stay here. I HAVE to get a phone!" 

"Promise me you'll come back!" 

"Buffy, where will I go and why would I leave you here? Relax. Trust me, okay?" Trying not to become completely hysterical, Buffy nodded as she rocked back and forth on her heels in pain. 

------------------------------- 

"...Yes, at the old mansion. Please hurry!" 

Sighing, Willow prayed to God, the ambulance would get here soon as she ran back through the trees from the pay phone to Buffy, hoping all the way that she and the baby were okay. 

------------------------------- 

"Buffy?" Willow asked, gently. 

When she didn't answer, Willow pushed at her and yelled, "BUFFY? ANSWER ME!" 

"Ummm? W--What?" Buffy said opening her eyes slowly. 

"You okay?" Willow asked. 

"I don't feel good Will," Buffy said as a fresh on-slaught of tears came tumbling down. 

"You don't think I'll lose the baby do you?" 

Willow had always been a person of honesty but looking deep into her best friends eyes and being uncertain, she lied through her teeth just to calm Buffy and relax her. 

"I'm sure you won't Buffy. Your strong remember?" 

"But its a baby." 

"Yeah, but its YOUR baby and that alone makes it strong. Be positive. The ambulance will be here very soon. Just rest now." 

Nodding, Buffy's eyes closed again, "Okay." 


End file.
